


Fuck

by tommybear



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Hidden Camera, Jacking off, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smut, hinted sex, i can't write sin, sin - Freeform, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommybear/pseuds/tommybear
Summary: Tord hides a camera in Tom's roomHe was shocked





	Fuck

Tord was horrified.  
He was more than horrified actually.

Earlier in the day he had hid a camera in Tom's room for a prank. The camera he had installed into Tom's room was hidden among piles of clothing, and was also connected to Tord's phone. By the time that night time came around, Tord had completely forgotten about the camera until Tom had went up to his room after dinner. He excused himself and hurriedly followed after Tom, going to his room instead of the brit's. He locked the door and dove under the blankets with a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he took out his phone and watched the screen intensely. There Tom was, sitting on his bed whilst tuning Susan, strumming a few chords lightly. He stopped after a few minutes and began to pull his hoodie off. Tord's smile faded slightly as curiosity overtook him. Then his face begins to burn and there's no doubt he's blushing. Tom's hoodie had been discarded, his torso completely naked and holy shit. He was fucking ripped. The norski had never imagined that this is what Tom looked like he could only imagine the other things the dick hides from him. Speaking of dicks... Tord shook his head violently, cursing at himself for thinking of such, his face as red as a tomato. He focuses his attention back onto his screen to see that the Brit had discarded his pants and were in a tight pair of briefs. Tord gasped lightly, covering his mouth with a hand. Tom was on his bed, his black eyes closed and hands traveling up and down his body, barely grazing his noticeable bulge. He sighed contently and began to palm himself slowly, almost teasingly. His sigh quickly turned into a soft groan of pleasure, back arching slightly off the bed. Tord, on the other hand, was completely speechless. Here he is, watching his fucking enemy get off, while getting aroused himself. His other hand that wasn't holding the phone slowly drifted to the growing tent in his pants, letting out a shaky moan as he pleasures himself to Tom. Speaking of Tom, the Brit was now in the process of removing his briefs revealing a throbbing cock, Tord's mouth watering at the sight. Tom gripped his dick in his hand, pumping slowly as he moaned. His wrist flicked with every pump upwards, thumbing his slit along the way. Tom gasped and groaned, bucking his hips up into his hand every so often. Tord was doing the same in the other room, eyes have lidded and sweat dripping down his face as he struggled to keep quiet. Pre-cum bubbled at the tip and he smeared it over his length letting out a soft groan of pleasure.   
"Nnngh....T-tord..." Tord's eyes snapped open all the way and he felt his heart stop. What did he just say? Did he just say Tord? No, can't be. He heard it again. "Fuck," Tom gasped pumping his hand faster as he felt heat pooling into his groin, "tord.." he began to pant louder and harder until finally... white ribbons of cum shot into the air and onto the Brit's toned stomach. He gasped and shook, moaning Tord's name with every breath. He milked out every drop of cum possible and his hand fell limp at his side as he heaved, a light grin on his face. However, Tord was so dumbstruck he had not been able to climax, leaving him with a painfully hard cock. Then, Tom looked right at the camera. Tord's eyes stretched wide as his housemate slowly rose up and stepped closer to the camera. The norski watched in horror as the Brit picked the camera up and looked into it. He grinned. A terrifying grin, one of hunger. Tord threw his phone across the room and dive under his covers once more. He heard his door open and close, finishing off with the click of the lock. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart basically beating out of his chest. Silence. Suddenly, the covers were ripped off of him and he let out a beginning of a yelp, the rest of it being muffled by Tom's hand. The demon grinned again and gripped onto Tord's cock, making him groan into his housemate's hand.   
"You fucking twat... you set up a camera in my room and you get hard from watching me.. what a slut." His voice was deep and gruff, the tone sending shivers down the communists' spine.   
And damn.  
He was horrified.  
He was more than horrified.  
He was so fucking ready

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
